1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for decorating articles, and more particularly to a process that utilizes a sublimation transfer process; and to articles produced by such process.
2. Related Subject Matter
The subject matter disclosed in this application is related to subject matter disclosed in copending Application Ser. No. 07/249,773 filed Sept. 26, 1988.
3. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
The process of the present invention is concerned with stratified or multilayered non-textile articles. Non-limiting examples of such articles are skis, tables, sailboards, decorative panels, and base plates for cross-country ski bindings.
A transfer printing process using sublimable colors for printing on synthetic textile materials is described in French Patent No. 1,223,330. French Patent No. 2,387,793, describes coloring various non-textile articles such as wood, plastic, etc. by a sublimation transfer process. Such process comprises preparing a unitary layered element comprising a binding layer containing a pigment superimposed on a transparent layer, both layers being constituted by a hydrophobic polymer. The sublimation printing occurs on the transparent layer.
According to the '793 French patent, ink is inserted into the transparent layer to a depth of approximately 0.1mm beneath the surface of this layer. The pattern or motif defined by the ink is made visible because of the contrast between the ink and the pigmented layer.
The major disadvantage of this printing technique is its sensitivity to mechanical shock, and its degradation by exterior agents. In such cases, the motif is rapidly altered because the coloring agents, which are present only in a limited thickness of the layer, are progressively eroded and very quickly may be totally eliminated. Thus, long term retention of the printing is not likely to be achieved.
A sublimation transfer to a varnish layer coating of an object to be decorated is also known. Once the printing has been performed, another layer of varnish and/or lacquer is applied to the surface. The same disadvantages relating to the alteration of the printing with time is also encountered with this technique. Furthermore, multiple operations are necessary resulting in a substantial increase in manufacturing time and material used thereby reducing productivity and increasing costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved process for decorating articles of the type described which overcomes the disadvantages of conventional processes.